1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting port configured to mount articles, and a method for opening and closing the mounting port.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stocker is an apparatus that stores articles such as semiconductor wafers in a clean room, and internally includes a conveying apparatus and shelves. A worker delivers and receives articles via a mounting port. In order to prevent interference between the worker and the conveying apparatus, the opening on the conveying apparatus side of the mounting port is opened and closed by a shutter. However, when the shutter is slid in the horizontal direction, it enters an adjacent shelf's region, thus creating a dead space.
To address this problem, JP 4185818B proposes the opening and closing of the opening of the mounting port by guiding a sheet-like shutter with rollers. Guiding the sheet with rollers tends to raise dust, and since the sheet-like shutter bends easily, it requires space and has insufficient durability. A linear motion mechanism is needed to guide the leading edge of the shutter, thus raising the cost and raising a large amount of dust.